The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yosylviexe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fort Myers, Fla. and Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, small inflorescences with desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in May, 1997, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-6500, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-4207, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in July, 1998. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Yosylvie has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yosylviexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yosylviexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform, outwardly spreading and compact plant habit.
2. Strong and very freely branching growth habit.
3. Small green foliage.
4. Uniform and very freely flowering habit.
5. Typically grown as a spray-type.
6. Early flowering, 6.5-week response time.
7. Small daisy-type inflorescences that are about 3.8 cm in diameter.
8. White-colored ray florets and yellow-colored disc florets.
9. Good postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for more than four weeks in an interior environment.
10. Tolerant to high production temperatures.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have white ray florets whereas plants of the female parent selection have medium pink ray florets. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum have smaller inflorescences than plants of the female selection.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the male parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have white ray florets whereas plants of the male parent selection have light pink ray florets. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum flower about 1.5 weeks earlier than plants of the male parent selection.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar White Cherie, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,845. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar White Cherie in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered more uniformly than plants of the cultivar White Cherie.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about 1.5 weeks earlier than plants of the cultivar White Cherie.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum tolerated high production temperatures better than plants of the cultivar White Cherie.